Other
by Enviouswriter1
Summary: Late one night, Percy lies to Annabeth and goes to meet someone. Multi-chapter, angst-ridden story with some sex and violence. Takes place a few years after the books, when the main characters are young adults. (Technical issues sorted, I think.)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Never written for this fandom before, and barely read in this fandom. I just adore Nico and Percy. **

**Warnings: emotional and angry sex, violence, cheating. **

She was glued to a book about Frank Lloyd Wright. Percy didn't think she'd be able to tear herself away for a million bucks. It was quite a find, after all, books about twentieth century architects published in ancient Greek were not readily available on the open market, and to have one printed just for the love of your life was not cheap. Percy should know, that was exactly what he'd done. He'd coughed up big bucks that he didn't really have for that one little book.

Maybe he hadn't even done it purely from guilt.

She did look happy, though, with her eyes darting across the letters, her pencil furiously scribbling her notes and ideas on the margins and in the pad she'd put beside her. And seeing her so happy made Percy happy too. After everything they'd been through together, a little piece of happiness was the very least they deserved. And there was a huge, unforgettable part of him that craved nights like this; where the two of them could be alone, at peace, warm and cosy and content in the knowledge that Gaia lay at peace beneath their feet, Tartarus was a fading memory far out of their lives, and no giant would be bothering a demi-God for a few millennia. New Rome was a safe haven Percy and Annabeth would give any limb required to protect. So there was absolutely no need for Percy to say;

"I'm just going out to see Grover."

Annabeth forced her eyes from the book, and looked at Percy with apprehension. "Oh, you want me to come with you?"

Percy tried not to let his relief show. It was clear that going with him was the last thing Annabeth wanted; she may love Grover, but she loved learning about architecture more. Thankfully, as her tagging along was the last thing he wanted too. Percy didn't question his own conscience as he gave his prepared excuse, knowing it would leave her feeling let off the hook.

"Nah, he just wants some guy time, you know?"

Annabeth smiled in her own obvious relief, and said, "Tell him I'll be there next time! And give him my love!"

Percy nodded, but a clawing of nervous anxiety, however expected, snatched the smile from his face. So he just walked out of the house, not even trying to continue say goodbye. He barely remembered his keys.

He froze once he got outside. He was barely three feet from the door, behind which was the woman he'd loved since he was twelve. What the hell was he doing? He should turn back around, tell Annabeth that Grover had cancelled, offer to do something nice like run her a bath or even just watch her work. He should take her to bed, maybe try for the baby they'd been talking about. He should kiss her to show her how much he loved her.

He stepped away from the door, made his way down the familiar street, past the familiar buildings. No one stopped him. No one questioned him. No one glared at him like he was an asshole.

Percy sensed him before he saw him; the hair on his neck and arms prickled and his heartbeat increased, and when he caught sight of the man, his breath caught in his throat. In darkness like this, Percy could believe his pale skin glowed. Of all the demi-Gods, this was the one who seemed truly ethereal. Even that first time they'd met, when this man had been a scraggly twelve year old boy, Percy had known he was special, somehow out of this world. But that was a stupid though.

A tension in the other man's shoulders told Percy he had been noticed. That didn't surprise him; no creature capable of death could take a child of Hades by surprise, and Nico's senses were fine tuned to recogniser Percy. Probably even more so than Annabeth's.

He turned to face Percy without hurry. He had his hands buried deep in his black jeans, and a he wore a melancholy expression Percy had come to expect from him.

"I got your message," Nico said, voice emotionless. Cold.

Percy didn't reply. He was too busy staring.

"Why did you want to see me?" Nico asked. And this time Percy didn't reply because there was no reasonable answer to that question.

Nico's eyes narrowed, "Are you here to torture me?" he asked, his whisper a jagged blade of malice that Percy knew he deserved.

"Are you?" Percy replied.

Nico snorted and spun on his heel. He walked away from Percy, as though it were exactly that easy to leave at that moment, and Percy panicked at the sight.

"Don't turn your back on me!" he shouted, furious, taking hurried strides to catch up.

Nico stopped, but didn't even look back. "Turn my back on you?" he repeated, pure anger filling his tone.

Percy only knew one way to respond to anger from someone he cared about. His own anger grew. "You wanted to see me!" he shouted, "and now you're just fucking off?"

It had the only effect on Nico that Percy could expect. Sometimes he forgot how similar they were. He wasn't the only one who'd forever been in trouble at school. Nico finally turned back to him, but only to punch him in the face. Percy stumbled back, thought 'finally' and threw his own punch. Nico dodged it easily, so Percy lashed out with his foot. He caught Nico on the thigh and the younger man stumbled but didn't go down. Percy cursed. He could feel Riptide growing heavier in his pocket, and he was sorely tempted. One slice of that milky skin, one flowing stream of red on the dust at his feet and this would all be over. He could get himself sorted, focus on his love for Annabeth.

Even as those thoughts passed through his mind, Nico hit him on the side of the head with a right hook. Percy swore loudly as his vision blurred and he lost control over his own body. By the time he came back to himself, Nico was lying flat on the floor with Percy's hands on his wrists and weight holding him down at his hips.

Sometimes when Percy's mind lost control, his battle instincts took over. Nico was lucky to be alive.

But the pale man didn't look like he appreciated his luck. In fact he was glaring daggers at Percy, who felt it necessary to check over his shoulder for any reinforcements Nico might be summoning from the dead. They were still alone, but Nico's glare sent a shiver through Percy's torso. He hoped the son of Hades hadn't learnt the power to kill with looks.

But however much Nico appeared to hate Percy, there were plenty of clues to the contrary. Nico was breathing hard, though Percy knew the short fight shouldn't have winded someone as fit and healthy as Nico. And he'd stopped fighting, despite clearly knowing a dozen ways to dislodge an opponent in Percy's position. And his erection was pressing against Percy's crotch.

And Percy couldn't even complain about the latter. His own was mirroring it.

"So," said Nico, "what now Percy?"

Percy couldn't answer. He'd never answered that direct question. That's why their encounters always started with a fight. Words weren't needed in a fight, and if they never said it, maybe they could pretend it never happened.

He tightened his grip on Nico's wrists, hoping to see them bruise. How dare he do this to Percy? After Percy chose to take the weight of the world on his shoulders to protect Nico, after he'd risked his life and soul at Nico's word and advice. After Nico had proven himself untrustworthy and devious, how dare he worm his way into Percy's happy-ever-after like this?

"More fighting, then?" Nico hissed, with just a minor grimace at Percy's grip. "Do you think you're delaying it, or is this all just foreplay it for you?"

Percy felt more fury at those words. He let go of Nico's wrist and aimed for his throat. Nico was quicker though. The instant his hand was free he slammed it into the side of Percy's head, dislodging him. It took barely a second for him to reverse their positions.

Percy felt his back scrape the ground. His stomach seemed to go for a walk to see Nico above him, face wild and beautiful like an avenging angel. He might have begged for a kiss. But Percy Jackson did not do things like that. Instead he squirmed, and couldn't rip his eyes from Nico's lips.

Nico was still breathing heavily, his eyes darkening with obvious arousal. Surely he needed this as much as Percy? Surely he wouldn't make Percy wait any longer?

But there were tears in Nico's eyes as well as arousal. He'd barely trapped Percy beneath him before a sob escaped his throat. "What is this to you, Percy?" he demanded.

Percy didn't respond. He couldn't. He pushed his lips together, hoping that might help to hide his emotions.

Nico cleared his throat, probably to disguise another sob. "I can't just let you blame me anymore," he said. "This ends."

He scrambled to his feet, leaving Percy confused on the ground, dazed with lust. "Good bye, Percy," Nico muttered.

This time Percy scrambled after him, he didn't use words. He grasped the younger man's arm and spun him around. Then he attached his lips to Nico's.

He groaned in relief even as a part of him rebelled. It was another step down the path, another layer of his betrayal. Percy shouldn't be the one who made this move. He didn't turn their encounters sexual. He'd always resisted the words and resisted the pull of this man until it was too late. He would only give in when Nico had pushed him until he had no choice, given him challenge and longing and adoration by the gallon until Percy could either run or participate. This was new. He didn't kiss first.

Maybe Nico felt the shift too. He hesitated a moment before he kissed Percy back, but when he did, he kissed with abandon. His fingers grasped at Percy's short hair and buried in his tee-shirt. His tongue slipped into Percy's mouth as easily as Percy walked into his own home. Percy's own arms were wrapping around Nico's slim body, tugging him in closer.

Suddenly Nico pushed him away. Percy panicked. He couldn't handle rejection. He was going through enough turmoil already, trying not to think too hard about his own actions. But Nico only followed him, and then Percy felt the shock cold of shadow travel.

After a world of darkness, Percy gasped. Nico had taken them to something that looked like a motel room. Percy had flashes of worry. Nico had betrayed him before, however unintentionally. He'd put Percy in serious danger. So right now, Percy should do something to find out where they were, check he was safe, make sure no one was about to attack him. He didn't.

He kissed Nico again. The confusing, beautiful, terrifying man. It was stupid. It was crazy. He should leave. He should run back to his wife. He pushed Nico back until the younger man dropped onto the bed. Then he scrambled on top.

**AN: Thank you for reading. Reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks to anyone who read and reviewed last chapter! Here's some more...**

Afterwards, as the haze of lust cross-faded to a leaden weight of guilt, Percy said; "This mustn't happen again."

Beside him, pale skin iridescent in the harsh glow that crept through the ugly, thin curtain, from the neon sign outside, Nico barely moved. His hand was cool against Percy's over-heated chest, where it had been resting for a few minutes. His thumb stroked gently across the light scattering of hair there. Percy wasn't sure he'd heard.

"We can't do this again," he repeated, pushing the words harshly, "it's not right."

Nico's thumb strayed further this time. It lightly grazed Percy's nipple, forcing a hiss to spring from the lips of the son of the Sea God.

"You know," Nico said gently, "the first five times you said that, I actually believed you."

Percy shut his eyes against the shame. He didn't dare address that statement, not the undermining of his own words nor the confirmation of the times they'd been together. It was much more than five, he realized. The sheer number of times he'd betrayed Annabeth laid bare before him. Gods! Annabeth! How long had he been away? How long would that book hold her attention? Would she question him when he got home? Would she suspect?

Aloud he said only "I mean it this time."

Nico's thumb and finger closed over Percy's nipple. It should have hurt, and maybe it did, but it sent a thrill through Percy's body too, a wave of pleasurable anxiety across the bottom of his belly and into his groin. Nico let go as quickly as he'd pinched, but he'd made his point. Percy's gasp could not have been mistaken for pain.

And they both knew it. Percy could not hide his attraction for this scrawny man. What had once been pity and protectiveness, was now obsession and possessiveness, and he just couldn't put his finger on when that had happened. Percy must have flushed red, because Nico smiled and said, with sad knowing "There's no point being embarrassed. It's just the way it is."

"I'm not embarrassed!" Percy protested, "I'm ashamed."

Nico sat up, angry again. "Oh, yeah, that's much better!" he grumbled, and began searching for his clothes.

Percy felt the new coldness beside him keenly, "What, have I offended you?" he snapped, "You arrange dirty motels so you can make a married man have sex with you, and you want me to be proud about it?!"

"No!" Nico snapped, "I want you to be honest about it!"

Percy hissed in an angry breath. "Are you threatening to tell Annabeth?"

"I want you to stop treating me like a whore!" Nico shouted.

Percy gaped. How could Nico say that? He was a hero of Olympus! He wasn't some villain! He saved people. He didn't treat them like whores.

It felt like the sound had been sucked from the room. Nico's outburst seemed to have stunned them both into silence, and all the other guests in the motel and the cars on the road as well. Percy stared at Nico, open-mouthed, as the son of Hades roughly pulled on some pants.

"It's never gonna change," Nico muttered after a few moments' pause. "Is it?" he demanded, but only managed to glare at Percy for a moment before he had to turn to disguise the way he wiped a tear from his eye. Percy saw the tears anyway. He hated that he'd created them. The hatred stuck in his voice.

"What did you expect?" He was shocked at his own voice, how full of malice it was, when truly he felt no malice for Nico.

"Expect?" Nico repeated, "Percy, I _love _you."

And the words hung in the air between them. Percy didn't need them, he already knew Nico loved him. He'd known for ages. He wanted to use that as an excuse for his inexcusable behavior, make himself believe he was doing this so Nico didn't have to be without the one he loved. But he couldn't even believe that in the privacy of his own head.

It only took a moment for Nico to take Percy's silence as answer enough. "Gods know why," he mumbled to himself, then grabbed the rest of his clothes, and held them to his chest. He turned to look at Percy one last time, with a thrill of relish, "By the way, Percy, we're in Nebraska. I mean, I know you don't want to risk someone we know walking in on us, so I took us somewhere far away. And I didn't book the room, it just felt empty when I travelled. So, good luck with that."

And he stepped into the shadows and disappeared.

Percy assumed he was coming back. He waited long minutes thinking he was coming back. He didn't.

* * *

"Morning!" Annabeth greeted as Percy came out of the shower.

"Morning!" Percy replied, trying to push his clothes behind the door so she doesn't notice they were the ones from the previous night.

"How was Grover?" Annabeth asked, "What time did you get in last night?"

"Oh, er… about three?" Percy gambled, knowing 'about half an hour ago' would take a lot of explaining he wasn't prepared for. "Maybe."

"Oh, a long one?" she said with a smile.

"Yeah, a bit, you know," Percy said, vaguely, "how was your evening?"

"Oh, I got so much work done!" she gushed, as though that were the best thing anyone could do with an evening in. "I learnt so much!"

Percy smiled at the warmth in her voice and the adoration for Annabeth that bloomed inside him. Maybe he could just stop now, seeing her so happy to be with him, and truly feeling the same happiness back, and then Annabeth would never need to find out, because it was over.

She flung her arms around his neck. "Thank you," she said earnestly, giving him a beautiful chaste kiss on the lips.

"What for?" Percy asked.

"The book, of course!" she cried. "That must have cost a fortune!"

"Oh," said Percy, trying not to blush, hoping he wouldn't inadvertently reveal his guilt-fuelled motivation. "It was nothing."

Annabeth smiled her beautiful smile, "I have the best husband in the world."

Percy smiled and tried to hold down the wave of extreme guilt.

"So, what are your plans for today?" she asked, finally letting Percy out of the bathroom.

"Er, some training…"

"You're not going to work?"

"No," he replied, "why did you want to do something?" That would be nice. A day out with Annabeth, reminding Percy why he loved her, why he'd chosen to spend his life with her.

"Well, it's just, I got an Iris message from Juniper and…"

Percy only half heard the rest. Annabeth had agreed to something, some nature ceremony or something for Juniper and Grover. It wasn't a big deal, they just wanted Percy and Annabeth to be there, to help them get ready. It shouldn't be a problem. Except that Grover was Percy's alibi, and the second they arrived he would reveal the deception.

"Er…" Percy interrupted, but his brain wouldn't come up with an excuse. He could come up with ideas so he didn't have to go but he needed to stop Annabeth going, and no ideas surfaced for that. If Annabeth went without him, then Grover would definitely let slip. If they were both together, maybe Percy would get the chance to grab Grover before he could say something. "Sure," he said, weakly, "sounds good."

They travelled by Pegasus, Percy trying to pretend it wasn't his second ride that day by hiding his soreness. It had been a long ride from Nebraska, and he'd been very lucky to find one that would fly him as far as a river that he knew flowed to the Pacific. Water he could handle; he knew he could travel as fast as he wanted if there was water around, but it had still been a panic. If he ever saw Nico again, he was going to give him what for. Some great guy, announcing his love then abandoning Percy in a random unpaid-for motel room hundreds of miles from his home.

Grover ran about like a nutter in his pleasure at seeing them. Annabeth didn't seem to think it strange, as she let Juniper talk her ear off and pull her in the direction of some flowering plants. Grover grabbed Percy's arm with excitement.

"Percy!" he cried, "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Shhh!" Percy hissed, while returning the man-hug Grover was trying to give him, "keep it down."

"Why?" cried Grover, "you're my best friend I can shout if I want!"

Percy grabbed his arm and tugged him away from the girls, "Listen, man, if Annabeth asks, can you tell her I was at yours last night?" It was a bit too direct, but even an hour on horseback hadn't helped Percy come up with a decent way to start this conversation.

"But I wasn't," Grover said, "I was..."

"No, I know that!" Percy snapped, "but that's what I told Annabeth I was doing."

Grover frowned at him, like this lying thing was a strange new concept. Obviously it wasn't! Why was he being so dumb?

"Look," Percy said, deciding right that moment to try a new tack, "there was this present I really wanted to get Annabeth..."

"Ooh is it her birthday?"

Percy blinked, "No..."

"Your anniversary?" Grover tried, with a grin.

"Er..." Could he get away with that one? Grover had been there for most of his and Annabeth's major events, except the most private. "No..." He said.

"So what was the present for?" Grover asked, curiously.

Percy took a breath to push down his irritation, "Dude!" He said, "can't a guy just get his wife something nice? Just because?"

Grover blinked at him slowly, "Er," he said.

"Sorry," said Percy, "I've just been worried she'd find out, you know?"

"OK," said Grover, "I mean, of course, it is great you've got her a present…"

"Great!" said Percy, immensely relived. He'd gotten away with it. And this was the last time. Never again would he never risk his relationship with Annabeth. Never again. He slapped Grover on the back, cheerfully, "Thanks man; I owe you one!"

"Er, but, er…" Grover bleated, and a new twinge of worry hit Percy, "I mean, you know I've got your back, man, like, always but…" the satyr bleated nervously, "I mean, I'd tell anyone you asked anything you wanted…"

"So what's the problem?" Percy growled, the bleating get on his nerves more than it ever had before.

"It's just, the ritual of magnolia, it's a dryad thing, and well… we couldn't do it unless we spent, like, a week in the wild, just the two of you, you know?"

"Get to the point," Percy snapped.

"Well, I mean, that's where I've been for a week, you know. Got back this morning, just before Juniper started the Iris message."

Percy rolled his eyes. Just his luck to get that week. "So? Just don't tell Annabeth."

"Sure… sure, I mean, I'd never… it's just… it's all Juniper's been talking about all morning. And … and she's been talking to Annabeth. Like, right now."

The bottom fell from Percy's stomach.

Grover rushed out his next words, his own excuses for letting his friend down, not knowing it was Percy who needed to excuse his actions. "But, I mean, it's not like you're cheating on her or something, is it? I mean, I bet the second you tell her about the present she'll be like 'Oh, my Seaweed Brain's the best' and all that."

"Yeah," said Percy.

"Well, I'd better get on, you know?" said Grover, "we've got loads to do before everyone arrives."

Percy was sorely tempted to shout at him; of course Percy wouldn't help Grover if Grover wouldn't help Percy. But he couldn't hold it against Grover. It wasn't the satyr's fault, "Sure," said Percy, sadly. "What can I do?"

Grover chatted animatedly, as Percy looked around. This was going to be painful. His eyes caught Annabeth's. She was looking at him with a frown. She'd been talking to Juniper and understood the implications of the wood nymph's words. She'd realised that Percy had lied.

**AN: I love to know what people think so please review. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks if you're still reading, and favouriting and following. But seriously, I do need reviews to make me want to keep going! I'm a review junkie! **

They organized the space for the celebration; a beautiful grove in a quiet bit of woodland. Mostly to avoid Annabeth's enquiring glances, Percy created an intricate water feature; a six-foot fountain designed to shoot an umbrella of water, interwoven with smaller trickles and sprinklers, and all sprouting straight from the ground, with water from a nearby stream. It was beautiful and unnecessary. It took a bit of concentration, giving Percy an excuse not to do much else.

Annabeth was being dragged around by Juniper and made to admire things. Her occasional glances in his direction made Percy very uneasy.

"It'll be fine, man!" Grover insisted each time their paths crossed, "the second you hand over the present she'll be all over you with excitement."

Percy nodded, glumly.

"What did you get her, anyway?" Grover asked at one stage, as guests were beginning to arrive.

"Oh, you know," said Percy, vaguely, "Er, there's one of the Stolls; I should go say hi."

And from that moment he avoided both Annabeth and Grover.

The ceremony was a quiet, stately affair. Annabeth hissed explanations and instructions at him, and Percy assumed she was putting off the inevitable domestic for after the celebration. Only a small number of guests attended. It was later that a party started with music, and where food and copious amounts of alcohol were consumed by all. Percy tried to find excuses to catch up with all the people he hadn't seen in ages, but he could see Annabeth getting closer, like she couldn't hold in her questions any longer. And then he saw Nico di Angelo.

He forgot about the conversation he was having with some son of Aphrodite which he'd been taking part of for ages, and walked straight towards his sometime lover. Nico barely even looked at him, and wandered a little further off from the crowd, towards the woods. No one would think twice about this; Nico had never been one to appreciate crowds of people. Maybe they wouldn't think twice about Percy following, either. They had all come to expect Percy to look out for people on the edge of things.

He followed Nico into the wooded area, in quite deeply amongst the trees, until the light from the party barely touched them. "What are you doing here?" Percy demanded when they were out of sight of the party.

Nico didn't turn. He looked like he was admiring a flower. "Maybe you didn't notice, Percy, but we do share many of the same friends."

Percy folded his arms angrily, "As if!" he said, "I've never seen you talking to Grover!"

Nico scowled at him. "Shows what you know!" he muttered. "If you want, you could try getting Grover to ask me to leave, but it would take some explaining." He glanced at Percy, and Percy saw his small smirk, "Speaking of explanations, how was your trip home last night?"

Percy was once again tempted by the weight of Riptide in his pocket. He withheld himself, but only just. "Oh, it was just as hard as you planned, I suspect," he growled.

Nico shrugged, "Didn't plan it," he said, "But you deserved it."

Percy's eyebrows shot up. "Deserved it?" he repeated furiously, stamping closer to Nico, who didn't seem to find him remotely threatening.

"You know you did," the younger man said simply. "That's why you're so pissed off."

His face was so calm, so unmoved. Percy was desperate to break that expression, to make Nico as worked up about this as he was. So he shouted "You're such a dickhead!"

Nico's face stayed infuriatingly calm, which pissed Percy off even more.

He decided to shout some more: "You left me stranded, thousands of miles from anywhere, with no way of getting home. Gods, if that's how you treat people you claim to love then it's no wonder you've never found someone."

It did the trick. Nico's smug smirk morphed into the tight lips of someone trying to hide just how hurt they were, and Percy's stab of triumph was immediately lost to guilt. He'd gone too far, cut too close to the bone. Nico had found someone; he'd found Percy. It wasn't Nico's fault Percy had found Annabeth as well.

"Sorry," Percy mumbled, like he was trying to hold the word away from Nico yet offer it to him all at the same time.

Nico only shrugged. "Whatever," he said, "It's obvious you're too messed up to know what the fuck you want. I'm going back to the party. Hazel's probably looking for me. I know it's news to you, but my world doesn't revolve around Percy fucking Jackson."

"Nico…" Percy protested, but not overly strongly as Nico went back the way they had come. He cursed himself for his stupidity, then remembered that the only reason he'd followed Nico was to have a good shout at him anyway. He should be pleased; he'd upset Nico after the asshole had abandoned him. So why did it upset him so that Nico was upset?

He kicked a nearby tree. It hurt a bit and did nothing to alleviate his anger.

Footsteps alerted him that someone was coming. Now was not the time to dwell on Nico. He tried to school his features into a neutral expression. He failed. But it hardly mattered. He realized he wasn't being joined; these weren't friendly footsteps of a fellow half blood or nymph looking for company. These were quiet, strained footsteps. These footsteps were stalking.

Percy's hand dipped into his pocket and grabbed Riptide, grateful, not for the first time, for its magical quality of reappearing in his pocket whatever he was wearing. He moved silently, following the footsteps and, with a jolt, he realized they were heading past him and towards the party. The party where all his friends were. The party where the people he loved were gathering, unknowing of the danger.

He uncapped Riptide, allowing the blade to grow to its full length, when it glowed softly which helped him peer into the shadows. A great, hairy beast was prowling slowly through the undergrowth, its head turned towards a figure not far ahead. A heartbreakingly familiar figure; pale skin and dark hair. A figure that hadn't yet realized it was being followed.

When the beast pounced, Percy stopped thinking. He raced forward, overtook the beast and met it with the sight of celestial bronze.

The beast howled but Percy stood his ground. With his sword held proud before him, he could feel like a proper hero again for the first time in months, maybe even years. It shouldn't have been so long; he was a fighter, that's what he did; he protected what he cared about and destroyed what damaged them.

The beast growled. Red eyes glowed at him, and sharp teeth glinted through slobbering lips. It must have smelt the half bloods and thought it was in luck for a quick snack. It snapped its teeth at Percy, and Percy dodged and slashed. The beast backed off. Then it slowly began to circle around him, watching him warily, while its eyes darted around the clearing like it was trying to see a way around him.

"Get out of the way, Percy!" Nico protested, "it's a hellhound: it's not going to attack a son of Hades."

Percy snorted. Had Nico not been paying attention? It may be a hellhound, but it had definitely tried to pounce on Nico.

The hellhound sniffed at them, and snapped at Percy's right leg, then tried to dart round him. There was no denying that Nico was its target now. It didn't even seem to care about Percy, and was trying to just attack the child of the underworld. Which was completely not what hellhounds were supposed to do.

"Er… Percy?" said Nico.

"Yes, it's after you," said Percy, "and no, I don't know why."

"OK, yes… but… Percy…"

"I'm a bit busy right now, Nico."

"Er… I haven't got my sword."

Percy lost concentration for a moment "Why?" he nearly shouted, and had to round back on the hellhound very quickly as it's jaw got less than an inch from his elbow.

"Er… Hazel asked to borrow it… for … well I didn't understand why…"

"So, it's just me, then is it?" Percy grumbled, then realized he could wait no longer. He went for the beast's jugular. Just as he lunged, a second great black shape appeared from the forest to his right. It would have taken him out, torn him apart, except Nico pounced on the new arrival. It was a stupid thing to do – he was unarmed, and probably weighed less than the hellhound's breakfast, but it bought Percy the precious moments he needed to finish the first one.

His sword had pierced the second beast before the first had crumbled to dust at his feet. Nico dropped to the forest floor and curled in on himself as the remaining hellhound howled in pain and Percy sliced its head from its shoulders.

The forest was deadly silent for a moment except for the breath of Nico and Percy, heavy from exertion. Nico stayed curled up, like he was scared that he would be attacked again if he showed his face, and Percy's heart sped up anew.

"Nico?" he said, "Are you alright?"

Nico's head seemed to nod, but he didn't say anything. Percy knelt down beside him, put a hand on his back.

"You sure?" he asked, "You don't look alright."

"Sorry," Nico mumbled, which didn't make any sense to Percy.

"No… why…?"

Nico uncurled slightly, but didn't get up. "I was useless," he said.

"No!" Percy protested.

"I just… I didn't believe it would hurt me, you know?"

Percy frowned. Hellhounds weren't supposed to attack the children of Hades. So why had this one gone straight for Nico?

"You jumped on it, you crazy bastard!" Percy spat, realizing exactly that.

Nico nodded. "Yeah. I know. I must be crazy."

Percy realized his hand was still on Nico. Only no longer on his back. It had managed to slip down Nico's arm, and was now almost on his hand. Percy stared at it. What did it think it was doing? That wasn't a manly pat of solidarity on the back for a successful battle; that was a crazy gesture of comfort, of…

His brain couldn't form the word. But he still didn't pull the hand away.

"I just… I saw it coming, and you hadn't seen it, and…" Nico shook his head, like he was trying to clear it. "And all I could think was, what if it kills you? What if you didn't see it in time? What if …"

He stared at Percy with such fear and adoration. Percy wondered if maybe Nico was the bravest, strongest person he knew. There weren't many people who could face a full-grown hellhound unarmed, even if he'd known Percy was going to kill it in a few moments. Percy admired him so much. This man was incredible. He'd been through so much, and come out the other side a strong, brave, loving man.

Percy leant forward, closer to Nico. "It's OK, I'm fine, you're fine. It's all gonna be alright."

Nico looked at him with wild eyes, and Percy wished he would always look at him like that – like he was the greatest hero that ever lived; like he was a God. If he could look at Percy like that, then maybe Percy could start to believe better things of himself. Nico was so close, and he needed Percy. He was feeling vulnerable, he may even be hurt and hiding it. Percy put his other hand on Nico's face. He'd have to pretend he was searching for injuries, though he knew there were none on that perfect cheek.

He touched his lips to Nico's. He tasted like sweet fire.

The kiss was innocent, if kisses on the mouth between men could be so. Their mouths were almost closed. No one's hands reached for the other's clothes, but rested on limbs and faces. Nico gently reached for Percy's hair, just to feel it between his fingers. He let out a gentle moan of longing. Maybe he was thinking that this was how it should be.

It was heartbreaking that they were interrupted. And it was worse that they were interrupted by the last person who should see them.

Annabeth.

**AN: Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks for reading and reviewing my rambling story. Here's some more of it.**

**(Apologies**** for any British turns of phrase that appear - every now and again I remember to try to use the American way of speaking, but I know I forget sometimes, particularly in the prose. Feel free to point out any that particularly annoy you.)**

"Percy?"

Annabeth was arriving behind them. Percy actually sprang away from Nico, wiping his lips as though destroying the evidence. He had time to see Nico's face fall with disappointment and misery before Annabeth could see them and he had to turn. Percy realized the gesture may have been interpreted as disgust.

As she arrived in the clearing, Annabeth glanced at Nico with a strange expression, then marched up to Percy and put an insistent hand through his arm. With a gentle squeeze, she asked; "What are you doing all the way out here?"

"Nothing!" said Percy, too quickly.

Nico said nothing. He looked at Percy scathingly.

"Er..." said Percy, "we were just chatting and then... we were attacked by hellhounds."

"Hellhounds?" gasped Annabeth, thankfully latching onto the monster attack rather than the chatting.

"Yeah," Percy said, "Two of them. One went for Nico, then when I was fighting it, the other went for me. Nico didn't have his sword so..."

"Why didn't you have your sword?" Annabeth demanded, and Percy heard the sneer in her words with a cringe.

"None of your business!" Nico snapped, defensively, giving Annabeth a particularly strong glare. Percy almost smiled, and wondered how anyone had ever thought Nico had a crush on Annabeth.

Annabeth folded her arms, "You should know better than that, Nico," she said, "just because you made it to twenty doesn't mean the danger's over now."

"Really?" sneered Nico, "And there was me thinking monsters were a thing of the past. Or maybe I just thought it would be much more fun leaving myself defenceless so your husband would have to come running to my rescue."

"Oh hilarious," Annabeth growled, and looked Percy over as though checking him for wounds.

"I'm OK, really," he said, "Not even a little bit eaten."

Annabeth looked him over some more anyway. Nico rolled his eyes as he got to his feet. He probably hadn't been ready and he groaned and clutched his side.

"Hey, careful, man!" Percy protested, stepping forward automatically to help, then stopping himself awkwardly.

"It's fine," Nico replied. "I've gotta go find Hazel."

Percy wanted to stop him, wanted to offer to take him home and care for him.

"That's a good idea," said Annabeth, "she'll always look out for you."

Percy hoped he'd imagined the undertone of 'because no one else does'. At least Nico didn't respond to it. He just turned away.

Percy watched him go in silence. He was still such a thin man; delicate. He remembered the prophecy that referred to him as the angel. It had referred to more than just his name.

Where the hell had that come from?

"So what were you two talking about?" Annabeth asked after a few moments.

"Er," Percy replied, stupidly. It was Annabeth who could come up with convincing lies in seconds, he'd always been more of a 'speak-his-mind' type. That only worked when you wanted to be honest. "Oh not much," he tried. Vagueness was his friend.

Annabeth looked at him with her sharp, intelligent eyes. "What though?"

"Oh, just... you know... stuff… What do people usually talk about at things like this? The number of people, how happy Grover looks..."

But Annabeth was too smart, she wasn't going to be fooled by Percy's half-hearted attempts at avoidance.

"Why are you lying to me?" she asked, quietly.

"I'm..."

"You are. And you lied about last night too. You said you were with Grover but you couldn't have been. What's going on Percy?"

He tried to look at her strong, brave face. He tried to meet her clever, beautiful eyes. He couldn't do either. Now was the time. He had no choice. He couldn't keep doing this. He needed to tell her the truth.

"I was with Nico," he said.

She frowned, somewhere between confusion and disapproval. Percy could imagine the questions flying through her head. He had to say more.

"He's met someone."

Well, it wasn't exactly a lie but it was hardly the truth either. Percy realised he was a coward.

Annabeth's eyebrows flew up towards her hairline. "Met someone?" She said.

"Yep," said Percy, "I think he quite likes... them."

"Him, Percy. Nico's gay, the sex of his partner is hardly going to surprise me!"

"Yeah," said Percy, non-committal, pretending there hadn't been a second he'd thought about saying 'me'.

"But... Why did that involve you?" Annabeth asked, though Percy could tell that the suspicion had gone, something that sparked a fresh feeling of guilt.

"He wanted me to meet him," said Percy, the lies no longer seeming to need permission from his brain to spill out of his mouth. And because he was stuck in this version of events now, he added, "That was last night. And today he wanted to know what I thought."

Annabeth's mouth dropped in surprise. "You met them? Last night?"

To buy for time, Percy sneakily said "I thought we were calling them 'him'?"

Annabeth didn't look impressed. So Percy nodded.

Annabeth gasped. "What were they like? Were they a demigod? What demigod would go for a son of Hades? Was it someone we know? Was he a Greek or Roman? Or was he..."

"Calm down!" snapped Percy, irrationally jealous of this figment of his imagination, "they're just dating."

But Annabeth didn't seem ready to take that as an answer, "But who would date a son of Hades?" she asked, "I mean, no offence to Nico, you know, and Hazel's really great, but there's something freaky about that, isn't there? I mean, he can summon the dead, who wouldn't be freaked out by that?"

"He's a mortal," said Percy.

Annabeth's mouth dropped. "Nico's dating a mortal?"

Percy nodded, looking back the way Nico had come. Maybe if he wasn't still so hung up on that kiss, he would be more cautious about these stupid lies. "But you can't say anything!" he instructed, firmly.

Annabeth gave him the look she used whenever he told her the something stupidly obvious. "Of course I'm not going to say anything. What would I say?"

"I don't know!" Percy objected, "you might say something like 'how's it going with your mortal boyfriend' or 'how's your love life, nudge, nudge wink, wink."

Annabeth looked truly offended, "I would never!" She cried.

Percy tried to give her a scathing look. Surely that would be the end of it. She would feel properly ashamed. She didn't.

"Well what's he like?" She asked, far too interested.

Percy held back his flinch, "Oh, er... Average height, dark hair, kind of athletic..."

"Eugh!" Annabeth cried, "Sounds like he's got himself a Percy clone!"

Gods, Percy thought, where the Tartarus was this conversation going?!

"Er..." He said.

"Oh Gods! Don't tell me!" Annabeth cried, "He's still in love with you, and for some reason thinks that the fact we're happily married is no reason to think you might not be interested. So he's got some random, easily impressed mortal to show you in the hopes you'll be jealous and he can fulfil his warped little fantasies."

Percy managed yet another vague "Er..."

"And the hellhound too!" She cried, "Hellhounds don't attack the children of Hades! Everyone knows that! But he thinks he's so clever, so he engineers this little meeting in the woods so you have to save him, and all the time he's hoping you'll see him as some damsel in distress and fall for him! As if! You don't even like weak women let alone weak men!"

"Er… I don't think…" But even as he said it, the ideas slotted into place. Hellhounds didn't attack children of the underworld. "I'll have a word with him," he said.

"Hmm," hummed Annabeth, thoughtfully, "I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"Annabeth…"

"He's in love with you, Percy!" Annabeth protested, angrily. "If you keep hanging out with him, he's going to think he stands a chance."

With a shiver of self-hatred, Percy said, "I can't just ignore him Annabeth."

She protested a little further pleading with her beautiful grey eyes and her logical arguments. If Percy had had any less to lose, he would definitely have given in. But he didn't, he stood his ground and insisted they returned to the party.

By the time they got back to the clearing, a large number of "people" had gathered to celebrate. Percy was certain most of them had about as much understanding of the ceremony as he did, which wasn't very much. But it looked like fun. People were dancing and drinking and laughing. Grover and Juniper were in the centre, spinning and dancing. Frank and hazel seemed to be having the time of their lives, and Jason seemed to have no time for footwork, having decided dancing with Piper was best while flying.

Nico, as usual, was alone on the edge of things.

He didn't look as unhappy about it as Percy probably would. Nico sought the shadows, avoided the living with few exceptions. Maybe, in all that time amongst the dead, he'd lost his empathy for people. Maybe he'd never even had it. Nico wasn't sweet, and Nico wasn't the type to just let things happen and accept it when life didn't go his way. Nico had tricked Percy into a trap, Nico had lied to him on numerous occasions. Nico was manipulative.

Because the realisation had come to Percy; Annabeth was right. Not the mortal to make him jealous, of course; that was made up. But the hellhound… hellhounds weren't supposed to attack Hades' kids, even when they were in their twenties and no longer children. And he'd never known Nico to go about without his sword; as a son of Hades, he'd never been able to rely on others for his safety. The whole thing stunk of deceit. And contrary to Annabeth's beliefs, it had worked.

Percy mentally kicked himself for being so thick. It was obvious now. Nico wasn't trying to show Percy he was a damsel in distress; he was trying to show Percy he was recklessly brave. Attacking a ravenous beast was designed to be the epitome of brave. But only if you weren't completely confident of your own safety first.

He walked straight over to Nico and stood beside him, aware his body must radiate his tension and anger. Nico turned to him with a raised eyebrow, then went back to watching the dancing. Percy found that even more annoying.

"We need to talk," he said, in something like a growl.

Nico sighed. "Are you breaking up with me again?"

Momentarily overtaken by panic, Percy looked around desperately in case anyone had overheard. "Keep it down, man!" he hissed, furiously.

Nico laughed at him. "Fine, meet me here, in two hours."

He shoved a piece of paper across at Percy, and then just walked off, apparently completely unconcerned.

…xxx…xxx…xxx…

Nico had chosen a strange spot to meet; outside an old warehouse in downtown New Orleans. The night was dark, and the warehouse darker with hardly any electric lights around and the clouds growing heavier in the sky. Percy wondered if Annabeth was right, if maybe he should have insisted on waiting until daytime.

There was barely any movement, so anything he did hear made Percy try to second guess its source. A cat, a car in the distance, the shadow of a bush. Each of them managed to send Percy's heat racing and his hand into his pocket to grasp Riptide. It felt like an age, standing there in the darkness in fear.

Eventually, a voice in the darkness suddenly said "Did you mean to knock?"

Percy sprang back, drew and uncapped Riptide in seconds.

Nico didn't look scared. "I gave you an address, and it didn't occur to you to enter the building?"

Percy looked around him, "It's a warehouse."

Nico rolled his eyes and turned, going to the main door of the warehouse which he opened with a key. He led the way inside without checking if Percy was following.

Percy froze when he got inside. Nico had a fully fitted demigod training facility in a warehouse in New Orleans. He had punch bags, dummies, practice swords and fitness equipment and an array of weapons lining the wall.

"Close your mouth Percy," Nico muttered, walking straight through the training room.

"I didn't…" Percy started, but Nico interrupted.

"Are you coming?"

Percy reminded his feet to keep walking. They went through a door and into a room full of books. Percy caught some of the titles in Ancient Greek, "The Art of War," "An advanced guide to defence," "How to summon any spirit you want," stood out, but he didn't have time to read many because Nico was still going. He led through yet another door and into a spacious, beautiful living area.

Percy wondered if Nico had any more surprises for him. "What is this place?" he asked, awe in his voice.

Nico turned towards a kitchen area. "You think you're the only one who's built a home in the past five years?"

"I…" Percy started, but didn't continue. He was too busy staring around the seating area. It suited Nico so well; dark but not frightening, strange yet beautiful.

"But I guess you didn't demand to talk just so you could admire my living arrangements," Nico sneered. "I assume you're breaking up with me. Again."

Percy blinked in surprise and anger. The way Nico spoke, it was like he was a shop assistant talking to a customer who loved complaining. He had a cheek to speak like that after what he'd done.

"We're not together," Percy growled, "And I'm here to make it clear we never will be."

Nico sighed, "So, shall I not offer you a drink then?"

Percy exploded with fury, "You little shit! After everything I've done for you, after I protected you from the prophecy and rescued you from monsters left right and center, you treat me like that? What is wrong with you?"

Nico raised an eyebrow, "I thought we treated each other like that? That's our thing, isn't it? Shout a bit, fight a bit, call each other names then fuck?"

"You set hellhounds on us!"

Percy threw all the rage he'd felt for months into his voice. People would have heard him in Detroit. And it worked; for the first time in months, Nico actually looked surprised.

"What?" he said.

Percy felt his lips curling with his anger, "You know what I said!" he growled, "your little trick to play the brave little helpless boy, so I'd run in and save you and feel all sorry for you. Did you think it would make me fall in love with you? That I'd fight to protect you then worry about you, and then I'd forget all about my wife and my home and I'd go be with you?"

Nico folded his arms, "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

Percy should have suspected he'd keep lying about it. "Hellhounds don't attack children of Hades! They recognize you as fellow creatures of the underground. You ordered it to attack you when you knew I'd be looking, so I'd jump out in front and save you like the decent guy I am, even though you knew it was never going to hurt you!"

Nico's mouth was hanging open, gaping like a carp. When he spoke, his voice was croaky, like he wasn't quite ready to use it. "You think I…?"

"I know you set it up!" Percy shouted, "I know you ordered a hellhound to attack you, then made up some half-hearted excuse to not have your sword so I would be the only one who could save you. Then you play all brave and innocent, and look all vulnerable so I'd try to look after you, and all the time you had organized the whole thing! You're a freak!"

Nico's mouth had shut sometime during Percy's speech. He was looking at Percy like he had three heads. Then he punched Percy hard in the side of the head.

**AN: Reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

The first thing Percy noticed when he woke up was that his head hurt like a motherfucker.

It was buzzing too, like a bee had got stuck inside somehow. He groaned.

"Don't try to sit up too quickly," said a voice near his head. The words didn't quite make sense to him so he lifted his head to look at the speaker. He groaned again when the buzzing intensified. "I said don't!" snapped the voice, and something cold was placed carefully on his forehead. It didn't feel that great, so he tried to push it off, except his hands wouldn't move.

That was the third thing he noticed when he woke up. His hands were tied to something.

"What the ..." he grumbled.

"I'm sorry I knocked you out," Nico grumbled. "I didn't mean to hit you that hard."

"You tied me up?!" Percy asked, stupidly.

"Well you accused me of setting a hellhound on you, which I didn't even do, and then ... OK, I did knock you out, but I didn't mean to. You just made me so mad!"

"You tied me up!" Percy repeated.

"Yes, we've established that, Percy," said Nico. "Now eat this," he added, putting something against Percy's lips. Percy kept his lips closed. No way was he eating anything this kidnapper gave him.

"For Hades' sake, Percy, it's just ambrosia!"

Percy just closed his lips tighter. He used his returning control of himself to glare at Nico. Eventually, Nico gave up with exasperation.

"Percy!" he groaned, dropping his hand.

"What is the matter with you?" Percy shouted. "You seriously think you can knock me out and tie me up? Are you fucking crazy?"

"Percy," Nico snapped, "this isn't a kidnap. This is so you don't run away before you listen!"

"You tied me up!" Percy repeated.

"Oh shut up, Percy!" shouted Nico, "I did not set any hellhounds on anyone! I was as surprised as you were that they attacked me. I don't know why they attacked me. I didn't even know it was possible, so I've been planning a trip to the underworld ever since, just to check if my Dad's ok, or if he's been murdered somehow, or if it was another message from Persephone or … or I don't know what. My whole family could be in danger, Percy! Our whole world could be under attack, and instead of going to the underworld to check it out, to see if there even still is an underworld, instead of finding out what is going on, I come back here and talk to you, because I had this idea in my head that maybe you weren't a total jerk!"

Percy's brain ticked back into motion. That did sound like Nico was telling the truth. But it couldn't be the truth, could it?

"Seriously, you think I'm more likely to believe that than..."

"Oh, believe what you want, Percy!" Nico's voice was more irritable than angry. "I've got to go to the underworld, and I'd appreciate not being beaten up before I go, but I'm also not keen on coming back to you starving to death in my living room. Are you going to beat me up if I untie you?"

Percy glowered at him, "Of course I am!"

Nico sighed. "Thought as much." He stood and wondered away, deeper into the building. Percy stared after him, and when he returned, watched him start towards the doors.

"Where are you going?" he demanded, angrily.

Nico turned his head, and with the tone of the resigned, said, "To buy some food you can eat with no hands. And maybe a straw so you can drink too. Apparently you'll be staying here a while."

"If you leave me tied to your fucking," he looked at what he was tied to, "radiator for days on end, you will not live to see your next birthday."

Nico turned and gave Percy a pitying look, "Really, you think another threat is going to make me untie you? You know, once upon a time Percy, the idea than an unknown being might have overpowered Hades and be running the underworld, with who knows what future ambitions, might have been the sort of thing you gave a shit about."

Percy blinked, "I do care, I just..."

"You don't believe me, I get it," said Nico. "I've spent the last two hours finding someone I trust to help protect Hazel, and you know what? She didn't want to believe me, but she never suggested I was making it up to get into your underwear! Zeus, Percy! I betrayed my father to protect you! I went into Tartarus for you! I'd fucking die for you, and you think I'm, what, some manipulative lying bastard with no morals? Fuck you, Percy!"

Percy realized he was blushing. Nico was right in many ways. Why was Percy ignoring all of that? He had to explain his misgivings. "Annabeth..."

"Of course. It's all Annabeth isn't it?" Nico interrupted, unashamed of his sarcasm, "Annabeth told you to share her bed and mine, Annabeth told you to keep me stringing along, Annabeth told you I was a monster so you just had to believe her!"

Percy didn't reply. Nico was right to be angry; Percy was an idiot.

Nico shook his head, and turned back to the door.

"Nico..." Percy called after him.

"What?" Nico replied still looking at the door, but thankfully no longer moving towards it.

Percy took a moment to continue, "If you ever knock me out and tie me up again, you will live to regret it."

Nico only nodded. He knew Percy had more to say.

Percy took a deep breath, readying himself to speak: "I can't let you investigate the Gods know what alone," he stated, "I won't let you put yourself in danger. I'm coming with you."

…xxx…xxx…xxx…

Nico was already mostly packed. Once he'd untied the bonds, he told Percy he just wanted to pick up a couple of things and then he'd be ready, which Percy was fine with, having been on some very long quests with barely a spare tee shirt. But then Nico said "I think maybe we should sleep for a few hours first. I know it seems like wasting time but I haven't slept in two days. We'd be worse than useless on a quest like this."

And the second Nico said it, Percy felt it. He was exhausted too. He hadn't slept at all last night and had spent almost every second since on edge. He was ready to collapse. He looked around the living room. It would probably be comfortable, though explaining this to Annabeth was going to be a challenge. But a challenge for another day.

Nico looked at him for a few moments. "Er, you, er… I've only got one bed, so…"

He glanced at the couch, then back at Percy. Percy looked at it too. It was a bit short.

"I guess… it's not like …" Percy mumbled, "It's not like we've never shared before."

Nico looked at him suspiciously, but didn't argue. He nodded and turned towards a flight of stairs against one wall. Percy followed. His heart was beating fast, but he wasn't about to turn back. Nico let him borrow a tee-shirt. It was a little tight on Percy, but he didn't mind. They stood side by side brushing their teeth, and Percy didn't even feel awkward.

"I won't wake up tied to the bed, will I?" Percy asked, only half joking.

Nico shook his head and smiled. "Will I?" he asked.

Percy smiled and was ready to shake his head when he had an image of Nico's slim wrists tied tightly.

Nico shifted strangely. "Percy…" he said.

"No," Percy said, "No, course, I wouldn't do that."

"No, I mean…" The younger man shifted from foot to foot, "I just… I don't… I'm not good at trusting people."

Percy frowned. "You don't trust me?"

Nico shrugged, "I don't trust anyone."

Percy's frown deepened.

"Percy, my Uncle murdered my mother while trying to kill me, I was taken out of time, made to forget half my life and dumped in a boarding school controlled by a manticore. My sister abandoned me when I was ten, my step mother turned me into a flower, and of the few people who tried to be my friend, one sold me to a titan just so he could kill someone. My own father tricked me into kidnapping the man I was falling in love with. I don't have many reasons to trust anyone."

It was true but so unfair. Percy had always tried to take care of Nico. "I…"

"You promised to protect Bianca." Percy tried to protest, they'd been through this, but Nico kept talking. "No, I don't blame you for her death, but you should never have promised me, Percy. I was so young, I let myself believe you. But you should have known better, Percy. You already knew it was impossible, didn't you?"

Percy shook his head, "I've always tried to look after you, Nico."

Nico nodded. "I know," he said.

"I will always protect you," Percy promised.

But Nico just shook his head. "You can't promise that, Percy," he said. "You know you can't."

Percy put out his hand. "Do you trust me?"

Nico looked at the hand, then back at Percy's face. He didn't reply, and Percy understood. So he took Nico's hand and led him to the bed.

He guided the slimmer man down gently until he sat on the bed, and leant down, keeping eye contact. He pushed Nico's dark hair behind his ear, then touched lips.

They almost never behaved like this, soft, gentle and loving. It was unhurried enough to let an image of Annabeth's face push to the front of Percy's mind, but that wasn't enough to make him stop. And Nico was so receptive. He may not trust Percy, but he clearly wanted him desperately. Within moments of the kiss starting, Nico had tangled his fingers into Percy's hair, had spread his legs. Percy returned the favor by stepping between Nico's thighs, but he caught Nico's hands, pulled them away from his own body. He guided Nico down, until his back was flat on the mattress, and he pushed the captured hands back onto the bed.

Nico's entire demeanor changed. He tensed and gasped in a breath. He stopped the kiss, pulling back and staring at Percy.

Percy gave him what he hoped was a reassuring smile. "It's OK," he said, "I'll look after you."

He watched Nico's eyes as they darted around his face. Maybe Nico was searching for a sneer, maybe a threat. Percy hoped he saw nothing that would harm him. Percy had no desire to harm him.

He kissed those soft lips once again. He felt Nico try to raise his hands. He held them down, but checked Nico's face. It was beautiful and scared, but he tried to follow Percy's lips, and he hissed a desperate "Don't stop."

Percy pushed Nico's hands above his head, and took both wrists in one grip. Nico groaned and Percy couldn't help but smile. He trailed his newly free hand down Nico's side, pulling shivers and groans from the man that inflamed his own arousal. With an inquisitive hand he explored Nico's slim chest, pushed his tee-shirt up over his head until it formed a layer of bondage around the wrists. It was a satisfying sight, and Nico's groans only grew more feverishly excited, needy and desperate. Then he pulled his trousers and underwear down too.

After they'd both climaxed with breathless groans and clinging limbs, Nico kept the tee-shirt around his wrists for a while. He stared between it and Percy, who held him close, protectively. Then he said something that shook Percy to the core.

"Do you ever worry that they're watching?"

Percy didn't know what he meant at first, though the idea set a knot of writhing worry vibrating through his belly.

"What?" he asked, because 'who?' seemed like a question he didn't want an answer to.

"Our Dads," said Nico.

The idea was not a pleasant one.

"Er…" Percy said. He'd spent a long time believing Poseidon never bothered checking on him, but in time he'd realized that wasn't the case. Just because the god kept his distance didn't mean Poseidon wasn't looking out for him.

"And do you think they'd care?"

That one felt easier to answer. Neither Hades nor Poseidon could claim they behaved with fidelity, and Nico and Percy were only a small fraction of evidence to that. They could hardly complain that their sons had betrayed some marriage vows.

But Athena might.

Percy only said "Not our Dads." Maybe Nico read between the lines. He put his head back on Percy's chest, letting Percy think.

He considered for a moment that maybe Athena had had something to do with the attack. Had it been successful, had the beast killed Nico, the affair would have been over, and Annabeth would never have had to find out. It was a good motive, but instinctively it felt wrong. Athena didn't like Percy, she had argued for his instant death vociferously, but she had never underestimated Percy. She would have expected Percy to fight the monster. No, if Athena had planned Nico's death, Nico would be dead. And it was unlikely she would have risked the wrath of Hades.

All he could do was hope the Goddess of wisdom was looking the other way.

"Get some sleep," he said. "We've got a long day in the morning."

He kissed Nico on the forehead. Then he wondered when their relationship became the kind of relationship that involved kisses on the forehead. But that couldn't matter now. He was to go into the underworld in a number of hours. And that almost never ended well.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone. Thanks for reading, reviewing, following or favouriting. Sorry it's taken so long, and it's not a huge amount, but I'll keep going, I promise. I'll get somewhere. Eventually.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

They woke up at the same time. Or maybe Nico awoke and did something that made Percy wake too. Percy wouldn't have minded the latter so much. Nico had spent the whole night in his arms, and it was a nice way to wake up. But then, it was nice waking up to Annabeth's smiling face, too.

When they weren't concerned the world might be in danger, Percy would need to do some good long thinking about that.

"You wanna take a shower?" Nico asked.

Percy nodded. He was going to have to go on this quest in the same clothes he wore the day before, but a shower would make all the difference. The water would give him strength for the day, and he could do with a moment alone.

Nico nodded towards the bathroom and wandered away, maybe to make them some breakfast or something. Percy went into the shower and locked the door, then leant against it, breathing deeply. Today was going to be a challenge. With no prophecies, no obvious route, no known enemy or objective except finding out what was going on, they could end up just wandering around until they were forced to come home. Or they could be attacked by an army of monsters at any moment. And Percy was worried he might actually be in love with Nico.

He shook himself and got into the shower, turning it up as hot as it would go, maybe hoping to burn away those feelings. He was in love with Annabeth. You couldn't be in love with two people, could you? One of them was the love of his life, and the other was a distraction. Annabeth was the love of his life. She'd been the center of his world for over a decade, she'd been the only name he could remember when Hera had stolen his memories; she was his soul mate, the only person he could want to spend his life with. She had to be the one. Didn't she?

The shower spluttered. A few drops of water shot out and hit him, but not the flow he was expecting. He grumbled and hit the thing. Did Nico not know about plumbers?

"Hey!" snapped a voice.

Percy stumbled back in shock and tried not to fall. The shower shook and a few more droplets escaped, and then a sudden burst of water erupted. But it didn't just fall into a proper flow as showers should. It hovered in a mound which slowly formed the shape of a woman.

Percy threw himself out of the shower and grabbed the nearest towel.

"Hey!" snapped the shower woman, "where are you going?"

"Who the fuck are you?!" Percy demanded, pulling a towel around his waist. The water behind the woman flowed like a normal shower now, but he'd somewhat lost his desire to have one.

"Oh, that's charming, that is," said the woman who'd come out of the shower.

Percy grabbed his pants and pulled out Riptide. He uncapped.

"Oh, come on!" snapped the woman, "I do one God a favor, and I get threatened with a sword!"

"Which God?" growled Percy with anger.

The woman sighed, and produced, from her cleavage, two small, cream shapes, like marbles.

Percy tried to look while keeping a watchful eye on the woman herself. When he recognized them, he lowered his sword very slowly.

"Present from your Dad," the woman grumbled. "He's much nicer than you."

Percy looked at her sharply. Just the thing he needed and just at the right moment. His Dad had rarely been so openly helpful before, and never over anything short of the end of the world. That could mean one of two things; either his father paid more attention to his life than Percy could ever want him to, or this woman was lying to him.

"Who do you think my Dad is?" he asked, to bide time, though he'd never known an immortal to be ignorant of that.

The woman raised an eyebrow, "Poseidon, God of the sea, of course," she said, with a small smirk.

"And when did he give you this?" he demanded.

The woman blushed. It wasn't panic at a lie; it was embarrassment.

"Er… last time I saw him," she said, not quite meeting Percy's eyes.

Percy frowned and folded his arms, "And when was that?"

"Er… last night," said the woman, blush growing. There was no way was she faking that blush.

She adjusted her watery clothes, and Percy recognized her behavior. She was doing exactly what he did when he talked about Nico.

He let out a breathy laugh of disbelief. "Are you sleeping with him?"

The woman flustered, "Well, I… I… er… I mean…. Of course not, how would… he's married… he's…"

"Slept with literally thousands of women. And nymphs and… whatever you are."

The woman folded her arms, "I'm a naiad of course! And he hasn't slept with thousands… well… maybe… but…"

Percy rolled his eyes. "Well, thanks for that," he said, "now, can I have a shower without being spied on by mythical creatures?"

The naiad made a face, "I don't spy on demigods!" she cried.

"Good!" said Percy, "Need a leg up back into that faucet?"

She flushed red again, but this time with anger rather than embarrassment, "Your father is much, much politer than you!" she said.

"Yep," said Percy, "that's how he gets so many women into his bed."

She flustered for a moment, then with a vicious look snapped "Not just women," then shot back up the through the shower head and presumably back into the pipes. The water stopped and spluttered again before returning to its customary flow.

Percy grumbled about stupid naiads, then washed his face in the sink. Showers could wait. He leant over to turn of the shower when the woman's face dropped down again. "Take these then, idiot," she snapped, and her hand appeared shoving the pearls in his direction. Percy took them and shoved them into the pocket of his jeans as the woman disappeared back into the pipes.

Nico had dug out a few tee-shirts that nearly fit him, which Percy guessed was nice of him, even if they left him feeling like the world's most halfhearted goth. He felt for Riptide in the pocket. It was still comfortingly there. He saw Nico hang his own strange, black sword at his waist, then put his back pack over his shoulders. "You ready?" he asked, quietly.

Percy nodded. Not that he was ready. He was freaked out that his father was watching, which meant Athena could be watching, which meant Athena would want him to suffer, and might tell Annabeth. When Nico reached out a hand, which could have been meant as comfort, Percy shrank from it.

"Come on," he said, and turned from the younger man, walking towards the door.

"What's the matter with you now?" Nico called after him.

"Nothing," Percy called back, over his shoulder.

"Percy…"

"We need to get going," Percy called over his shoulder, "come on,"

"Percy!"

"I'm fine," Percy protested.

"Then shut up and let me shadow travel us."

Percy stopped, one hand already on the door handle. "Oh," he said.

"Hmm," said Nico, holding a hand out for Percy. Percy hesitated before he took it.

After the thrill and rush of the shadow travel, Percy felt a few moments of confusion once more before he realized they were standing in front of the rocks in Central Park, ready to make the marathon descent to the underworld.

"So," said Nico, "we should call for Mrs O'Leary…"

"No," said Percy, "until we know what's going on, I'm not putting anyone else in danger."

Nico nodded, accepting that the two of them were the best to deal with this. He took a deep breath. "I'll go first, then," he said, and stepped over to the entry.

Percy was less than halfway down before he realized he'd thoroughly misremembered the depth of the descent. It was impossibly far, and after what felt like hours Percy wondered if he wasn't more likely to topple to his death in exhaustion than reach the bottom.

"Keep going," Nico whispered, "it's meant to feel impossible. If it were easy, everyone would pop down to see their dead relatives every other weekend."

"Yeah," muttered Percy. There were plenty of people he'd like to check on. Knowing this place was here had tempted him more than once, one last conversation with the dead, the need to be sure he wasn't to blame for any innocent, the desire to say goodbye. He'd felt pulled here by more than one spirit. But he had resisted. The underworld was not a place he ever felt he should go. It was like flying, Percy was not welcome in his Uncles' kingdoms. At least, not while he lived.

But right now, he had to keep going. Maybe Hades would forgive him if he saved his Kingdom. At least, not lock him in an airtight cell. Or make him explode, or go mad with fear, or…

Percy stopped thinking about all the ways Hades might kill him. After all, for all he knew, any number of extremely powerful immortal creatures might have taken over the underworld. And they might take a few minutes to spot him before they kill him.

Down they went, further and further. Percy watched Nico's head bobbing ahead of him, occasionally turning back to check on him. Once or twice he gave a shy smile, which Percy returned, even as he felt more and more nervous. Last time Nico took him to the underworld, it was a trap. Nico hadn't known that, but it was not a comforting thought.

It felt like they'd been travelling all day before they reached the bottom, emerging by the river Styx. It looked exactly as Percy remembered; the crowds of the dead, passing through into their three directions, Cerberus the three-headed dog in its usual irritable mood, growling over the heads of the spirits. It noticed Percy and put its head on one side. Maybe it was beginning to recognize his smell, and wonder why it had smelt him that many times.

Percy drew Riptide, "Everything looks normal," he hissed at Nico.

"Yeah," said Nico. "Maybe…"

"Do you notice anything out of place?" Percy asked.

"I… well… no," said Nico, but there was something wrong with the way he spoke, "it's just…"

"What?" Percy prompted, urgently.

Nico shivered, and glanced all the way around himself, "I don't feel… welcome."

Percy took a moment to get his head around that. He never felt welcome in this place, but for Nico it was a second home. He'd lived here longer than Percy had ever spent with his own father. Percy could not imagine feeling unwelcome in the sea, where even great white sharks obeyed him.

"Keep close, then," Percy whispered, and they made a tentative way through the crowds.

Nico kept searching around him, and it was strange to Percy. He'd never seen Nico so on edge, and he found himself watching the younger man more than the things around them. He was more concerned about Nico than the whole of the underground.

Cerberus growled at them, low and dangerous, and for a moment, Percy was worried the beast would attack, just like the hellhound. But it didn't. Nico and Percy made it carefully through to the other side, into the fields of asphodel.

Where Nico suddenly screamed and disappeared.

"Nico!" shouted Percy, sword raised, ready to attack the invisible foe. "Nico?" he called again. He didn't doubt for a moment that Nico had not intended to abandon him. His terrified cry, that seemed to dance in Percy's ears, torturing him, was proof enough of that. Could Percy have done something to stop him being taken? Could he have grabbed him, and followed or even kept him here? Who had taken him? Why?

"Nico!" he shouted again. But he knew it was useless. Nico was his guide in the underworld, the one who knew where they were and where to go. Percy, stuck here alone, was helpless. And his hand didn't even reach for the pearls that would help him escape. There was no way he was leaving without Nico.

So when the furies came to pick him up, Percy put his sword away and waited to be taken.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thanks for reviewing. Hope you're still reading!**

The Fury pulled Percy into the air as though she were a bird and he were a particularly pathetic worm, as he scolded himself. How could he be so stupid? If someone had tried to kill Nico using creatures from the underworld, of course he wouldn't be safe down here. Percy should have been nearer, looking out for him better. Or maybe even not let him come at all.

He hoped the fury was taking him somewhere useful.

He was shoved into the throne room of Hades, which he had visited before. It looked exactly as it had done on the previous occasions, up to and including his uncle, in full impressive height, glaring down at him with distasteful familiarity.

"Jackson," sneered Hades. Which annoyed Percy a bit, when he thought their relationship had improved when he'd insisted the children of Hades be recognized and welcomed at Camp Halfblood.

Percy tried to limit himself to a respectful greeting. "Uncle."

"And what do you think you're doing in my realm, Jackson?" he grumbled.

In the face of a huge deity capable of almost anything, Percy's reply seemed completely pathetic, "We wanted to check you were alright."

Hades actually laughed aloud, with no small amount of spite in the sound. "You expect me to believe that?"

"Well, it's true," said Percy, "so, yeah."

Hades' sneer deepened, "Still not learned how to show respect to those who hold your life and death in their hands?"

"Still convinced I'm out to attack you?" Percy replied.

Hades snorted, "I'd like to see you try."

Percy realized this was getting him nowhere. He took a deep breath. "Look, Nico was attacked by a hellhound, and now he's…"

Hades flinched, "Are you accusing me of attacking my own son?"

"What? No!" cried Percy. "Nico thinks you're under attack."

Now Hades folded his arms, "And you think you are the one to help?" He looked at Percy doubtfully, as though he were only slightly more significant than a fly, and infuriatingly missing Percy's point.

"They took Nico!" Percy shouted, furious now. "They took your son!"

Hades did a very good job at hiding his surprise, but his eyes narrowed. "And you care so much about my son, do you?"

Percy squirmed under the gaze. Was there any point in denying the relationship? "Of course I care," he growled.

"Why?" snapped Hades.

Percy's lips glued themselves together, furiously. He would not discuss this! It was none of Hades' stupid business! Percy and Nico were consenting adults. What they got up to was nobody's business but theirs. And maybe Annabeth's. But definitely not some paranoid god with sibling rivalry issues.

"Because you miss your little toy?" sneered Hades. "Your piece of ass to play with on a weekend when your wife's not looking?"

Percy's teeth ground together. He glared at the god with the full power of his own loathing.

Hades' lip curled, and he sat back in his throne, surveying Percy with contempt. "Fine," he said, "go find your lover, the damsel in distress, pick a fight with whoever you want, see if I care."

Percy glared harder, "I just told you someone had kidnapped your son! Don't you care?"

Hades rolled his eyes, "You know we don't get involved in stuff like this."

"Then what do you do?" Percy shouted furiously. "What is actually the point in you? He's your son!"

Hades was unimpressed. "Jackson, if you don't start showing me some respect, then not even barnacle head will blame me for blasting you apart."

Percy swallowed. Getting himself blown up by a pathetic moron was not going to help Nico. He lowered his eyes. "I don't even know where to look," he said, trying to make his voice seem calm.

The god rolled his eyes again. "Fine," he said, and snapped his fingers. "Follow this."

A black ram appeared in the throne room. Percy stared at it for a moment as it chewed thoughtfully, its head on one side. "Are you… joking?" he asked.

"No," said the god, dismissively, "it is one of my sacred animals. It will lead you to my blood."

"Er… OK," said Percy, as the sheep continued to look at him, with no sign it wanted to lead him anywhere.

"Well, off you go, then," snapped the god.

The sheep didn't move. Percy stared at it. "But…"

"Go!" the god shouted, and this time the ram must have been listening, as it turned on a slow and large axis and trotted out of the throne room. Feeling like a prize idiot, Percy followed it. This was probably worse than the flower Persephone had had him follow.

The ram was in no hurry. It trundled down the palace corridors, the halls, and out into the fields of asphodel, as easy as if it were going on a gentle stroll after lunch. It didn't seem to understand that urgency of their journey, but then, it was just a sheep.

"Come on!" urged Percy, "find your master's child! Go on!"

Would giving it a pat or something make it go faster or slower? Would urging it help? Percy didn't try. Slow movement was better than no movement. And he was surprised by how embarrassed he could be made to feel by passing spirits that he wasn't even sure could see him. Following a slow moving sheep across the underground was not something he wanted to be seen doing. Not least because it would take some explaining to Annabeth.

The ram wandered on, weaving through the crowds of the dead, on and on, and Percy could see no proper destination. Surely there was nothing further on than this.

The ram twisted around to one side. Then a bit further. Then it stopped.

Percy stared around himself. It looked like the rest of the Asphodel. A never ending sprawl of nothing but confused spirits.

"Where is he?" Percy asked the ram. The ram had found some grass, which it chewed, emotionlessly. "Where's Nico?" Percy asked demanded. The ram didn't answer. Maybe it couldn't. Percy looked for any sign of a monster, any sign of that pale skin and dark hair that would show him Nico was nearby. He saw none. He did see something familiar though.

"Hazel?" he said.

His friend turned with surprise. "Percy?" she cried, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm er…" He didn't know how to explain, he didn't want to panic her, "I'm… on a quest?" he said. It sounded far too much like a question.

"Oh," she replied, with a small frown.

"But what are you doing here?" he asked, with a sudden panic, "You're not…. you know… dead again?"

"No!" she cried. "No, I just… doing my Dad a favor. You know, see him twice in twenty years, then twice in a week. Absent fathers, yeah?"

"Yeah," said Percy. He knew all about that. Occasional visits followed by years of silence, it was pretty typical. "Er… have you been feeling … you know… unwelcome?"

Hazel frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Nico said…" what had Nico said? "Just that he was feeling unwelcome here. And he was attacked by a hell hound."

"Is he alright?" cried Hazel, alarmed.

Percy lifted his hands in apology for scaring her, "He's fine, he's just worried about…"

He froze. Ideas formed in his head.

"What did your Dad ask you to do?" he asked, trying to force down his imagination. No way could he be right on this.

"Er… just be here," Hazel replied.

That didn't help Percy much, "Because he was worried about something, or…?"

"No, nothing like that," she insisted, "He just wanted me to meet someone. An old friend, he said…"

That confirmed it. Percy swore loudly, "That fucking bastard!"

"What?" cried Hazel, newly alarmed once more, but Percy was already gone, leaving the ram behind, forgotten. He'd been so stupid. He ran as fast as he possibly could, back the way he had come. The dead seemed to have grown thicker, to be pushing into his path, slowing him down. They were performing the wishes of their master, like the hellhound, like the creature that had taken Nico.

He forced himself through them, though they had no reason to fear him, no reason to do anything but hinder him. He clambered and struggled and wore himself out, but he knew where he was going now.

He made it back to the palace, breathless from struggling with the dead. He still sprinted back to the now empty throne room. He cursed at the lack of clues, but he pushed further in, through the palace. He was somewhere here, somewhere close.

Skeletal worriers were appearing around him as they had in the past. Percy drew riptide, unsure if he could fight so many, but not really caring.

"Nico?" he shouted, "Nico, where are you?"

They were everywhere. One got closer than the others and he sliced it in two. "Nico?" he shouted again. The skeletons were armed and threatening but hung back. Maybe Hades was still wary of killing him, afraid of causing Poseidon offence. Percy sick at the idea, that still everything was about their family shit, when even their children were toys to be played with and abandoned at whim.

"Nico?" he shouted again, and this time he heard a muffled reply. He ran in that direction, slashing at any skeleton that stood in his way. He threw doors open at random, until found the thing he was looking for, until he saw something that shocked him.

Nico at the feet of his father. In chains.

**Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thanks if you're still reading, and particular thanks if you've reviewed or favourited. It's lovely to get emails telling me people are enjoying this a bit. Hope you continue to enjoy.**

Percy felt a rage unlike any he'd felt before. Words couldn't express how he was feeling.

He glared at the God of the Underworld, stood over his own son with a sneer.

"Turn around, Jackson," the God growled, "this does not concern you."

Nico struggled against the chains that bound his hands behind his back and hobbled his ankles. They were not attached to anything, but Percy suspected that was to ease Hades' access if the god's threatening pose was anything to go by. Nico's face was even paler than usual and completely terrified. Percy's heart beat faster at the sight, and his fists clenched.

"You sick fuck!" shouted Percy, "What's the matter with you? He's son!"

"Your whore," sneered Hades, "Yes, he is my son, and he's shamed me. And he's mine to do with as I please."

"No he isn't!" Percy shouted. "Let him go!"

"Leave while you can, Jackson," growled Hades. "I'd like nothing better than to decorate my throne room with your insides, but that would upset my dear brother. There are no such rules regarding this one." He nudged his son with a foot. "Now leave before I lose my temper."

"You tried to kill your own son!" Percy shouted, still not quite believing it. The one God with the power to control the creatures of the underground, to make Nico feel unwelcome here. He hadn't seemed bothered by Nico's disappearance, because he had engineered it.

"I'm trying to teach him some sense!" Hades growled. "I'm just retraining him to be less pathetic. Not that it's any business of yours."

Percy levelled Riptide at him.

"Oh, really?" sneered Hades, taking a step closer to Percy, a step further from Nico, "you think that you can fight me? And in my own Kingdom?"

"I've done it before," said Percy, "and I won."

"You do not have the curse of Achilles now, boy," snapped Hades, "but please, do attack. Getting you out of the way will solve many of my problems."

Percy sidestepped, and Hades followed suit. Maybe he wasn't as confident as he pretended, but Percy wasn't foolish. No fight between them could last long. Percy was a goner the minute Hades decided he was.

He took another step, turning side on to edge further round. He knew there were skeletal warriors all around. He knew he had to move fast. He took another step.

"Get on with it, Jackson," Hades growled, "you're wasting time. I have better things to do than mess around with someone as insignificant as you."

Percy took another step. He judged the distances, he felt the weight of his sword in his hand and the objects still in his pocket. And he took another step.

"I'm getting bored, now Jackson," Hades grumbled, "maybe a war with Barnacle Beard would be a fair price to pay to get you out of my hair once and for all."

"Yeah," said Percy. "You'd lose." His hand dove into his pocket. The pearls were still there, solid and dependable. Nico was just a foot from him. So Percy gave Hades his best cocky grin, "But maybe another time."

He grabbed Nico and threw the pearls to the floor, where they smashed at his feet. That was what he remembered doing when he was twelve, but they took far too long to activate, and he worried that he'd misremembered their usage.

"Ugh!" cried Hades, "Poseidon's little tricks again."

Percy smiled, nervously. "I do enjoy these family reunions, uncle," he said. "Maybe next time you could not try to kill someone I care about?"

Then, just as they had done when he was twelve, the pearls worked in full glorious color. The bubbles surrounded Nico and Percy, and they were transported upwards. Percy held on to Nico, aware that the chains would hamper his ability to swim, and that he had no idea whether Nico could swim or not in the first place. They rose through rocks and into the ocean. But unlike when he was twelve, the pearls did not take him to the surface.

It took a moment for Nico to panic. The chains had to be heavy, and unlike Percy, he could not breathe underwater. He squirmed, unable to use his hands or feet to fight to reach the surface.

"Calm down!" Percy instructed, pulling him close and summoning as many bubbles as he could feel to come surround them. In seconds their heads were enclosed and surrounded by air, and Nico took great gasping breaths. His knees were clinging to Percy's legs, probably the only part of him he could use to cling with his wrists and ankles still chained. "It's OK," Percy whispered, "I've got you," he had both arms around Nico now, and had a small whirlpool steadying them from below. "Hold still," he instructed, and swiped Riptide at the chain connecting Nico's hands and feet. The blade bounced off, harmlessly.

"Stygian iron," Nico whispered, "I don't know how to break it. I don't even know if there's a key or if my d... Hades just willed them into being.

Percy put Riptide away and felt the chain connecting his lover's wrists. They were perfectly smooth, links tight around Nico's wrists, connected apparently seamlessly to the links connecting them and the ankles. Nico looked kind of incredible like this, helpless yet defiant, but that thought made Percy feel a bit sick with himself. He told himself it was Nico's bravery that impressed him, nothing else.

"OK," he said, "we're in my father's kingdom now. I'm sure we'll find someone who knows how to get them off," he let a comforting hand stroke Nico's cheek. "There are thousands of Cyclopes down here, including Tyson. We'll find someone."

He looked around. Sure enough, there were people approaching. Well, maybe not people. A shoal of something. But Nico didn't look relieved. He dug his face into Percy's shoulder, and Percy held him closer. He couldn't imagine what Nico must be feeling, having fought for his father, protected his father, for that father to betray him so vilely. Betrayal was too weak a word.

"Why?" Percy asked. He was desperate to know what had happened to make Hades try to do something so heinous, so monstrous and contemptible. Nico couldn't answer – his voice was overcome with sobs. "Shh," soothed Percy.

How could any father do that to a son? Even if they were thousands of years old and had had hundreds of other children! It was inexplicable.

"Maybe he's possessed!" Percy said.

Nico didn't look up. Maybe he hadn't realized it was possible.

"No, really," said Percy, "years ago, Kronos did this thing where he controlled Ares. He suggested things in his head, made him think he wanted to do stuff. You know, suggested he wanted to steal Zeus' weapon and plant it on me and…"

But Nico was shaking his head. "No," he said, "no, Percy. I know him. The things he said…"

Percy pulled far enough away to look at Nico, "What?"

Nico looked away.

"What?" Percy asked again, "What did he say?"

Nico held in another sob. "Awful things. About… about you and me."

And Percy couldn't press anymore. He realized he must have got only a fraction of Hades' real anger himself. Nico had borne the brunt, kidnapped and chained by his vicious, unstable father. Percy couldn't even imagine what that must have felt like.

Their escort were now just feet away, forming a circle around them; a dozen merpeople, armed and serious faced. They seemed unwilling to come any closer, maybe they felt awkward at the way Nico and Percy embraced, or maybe they were concerned they might damage Percy's bubble and cause Nico to drown. Percy didn't want to, but he knew he had to end the embrace soon, to see what they wanted. He had to stop it soon. Really soon. His fingers did not want to do that.

"Son of Poseidon," said one of the merpeople, a male more heavily armored than the others, probably the leader. Percy looked at him, though his arms were still firmly around Nico's waist. "We are sent to bring you before your father."

Percy nodded. He should have expected that. "Can someone help me get the chains off him?"

The merpeople looked at each other uneasily, and Percy frowned at the reaction. The leader cleared his throat, a strange sound underwater. "We cannot do this," he said, "Come now."

Percy rolled his eyes. They couldn't expect Nico to meet a god still chained like this? "Can you find a way, please?" he said, slightly stroppily.

"Come now," said the merman, "the sea god does not like to be kept waiting."

Percy harrumphed audibly, annoyed at the merpeople's attitude. He was Poseidon's son, the god himself had called Percy his favorite son. He was here by means of his father's pearls. They should do what Percy told them to do. Probably. He'd never thought to look into the hierarchy of power under the sea. "Fine," he said, "but someone better find some bloody good chain breaking saws while we're with him."

The merpeople didn't respond, but they did seem satisfied with the response. They formed ranks around the demigods, a row on each side, and two behind. Percy kept hold of Nico; they may have had a way to keep Nico safe from the sea, but Percy was not going to leave this to chance.

It was only when they had travelled a good distance that Percy began to suspect this formation wasn't quite the honor guard he'd taken it for. They were surrounded, and not one of the merpeople were showing them a friendly face. He stopped.

"What is it?" Nico asked.

"Just a minute," Percy said. It was probably the ADHD in him. When an idea occurred to him, he couldn't just let it lie because it was probably his imagination. He had to test it.

"Why have you stopped, son of the sea God?" asked the lead merman.

"Just fancied a rest," Percy replied, trying to appear relaxed and bored while he searched his captor's faces.

He could feel the merpeople around him shifting in the water. They were anxious. Their leader, however, showed no such signs, merely a frown of disapproval.

"We are ordered to take you to the Sea God, your father. We will take you there now."

"Nah," said Percy, "he won't mind. I waited thirteen years for him to introduce himself, he can wait ten minutes for me."

"You will come, boy," said the merman, "or you will be dragged."

Percy wanted to shout at himself and his own stupidity. He should have gone straight for the surface the moment he and Nico arrived. He glanced up. Maybe he could still make it. These guys might have fins, but Percy could control the waters themselves. If he could get the currents right, push them down while he pushed himself and Nico up.

"I wouldn't try it," said the merman. "You may reach the surface, but I doubt your friend could follow." One of his companions grabbed Nico's chains.

Percy did the only thing he could, pulling Riptide and uncapping it in one sift movement, but by then a ring of merpeople had their spears pointing at him. The leader shook his head sadly; "Lord Triton did not wish to come himself for a bastard half-breed, but he will not allow us to look foolish."

"Triton?" said Percy. His half-brother; Poseidon's legitimate son. Percy had met him once, and got the distinct impression Triton thought of Percy as one would think of a slug that was eating your garden but for some reason you weren't allowed to kill. "What does he want?"

The merman shook his head. Either he didn't know or he wasn't telling. Percy glowered at him and the one holding Nico, who was shaking but trying desperately to keep his breathing steady. Maybe he was concerned that Percy would forget to help him breathe or that the merpeople might accidentally burst the bubble. And he was looking at Percy with desperation. Like he was dreading what he might do next. Did he expect Percy to run and leave Nico here to the mercy of these creatures and Percy's immortal relatives?

"Let him go," said Percy.

"Drop your weapon," replied the leader.

Percy looked at Nico. What would Poseidon do if Triton killed Percy? Probably, not very much. But what would happen if Percy left Nico alone? Nico could be tortured and killed and no one would try to protect him or avenge him. Hades had made that much clear. Nico was truly as helpless as a babe down here.

Percy dropped his sword. It drifted down into the darkness of the depths beneath them. He raised his hands in surrender. "There's no need to hurt us," he said. "We'll come quietly."

This time, as they travelled, the merpeople held the weapons ready and drawn, and restraining hands on Percy's arms. No one could mistake that they were prisoners.

**AN: I do love reading reviews...**


End file.
